Fang Tooth
Fang Tooth is an oddly colored Shadow Panther, formerly Makuta Verahk's pet, and an ally of the Society of Guardians. Biography Fang Tooth was created by Makuta Verahk. When Makuta Verahk was creating Fang Tooth, an impure virus resulting in his greenish color. Verahk then decided to keep him as a pet. Karda Nui Fang Tooth was later altered by Verahk, granting him several unique powers, and brought to Karda Nui with several other Shadow Panthers. He was meant to act as a guard to Verahk's base as well as carry extra Tridax Pods. He and another panther later escaped and followed Verahk into the swamp. More recently, he was defeated by Skydrax who teleported him to an unspecified location or dimension with his sword. Later, while Moliki and Scotho were fighting against the Zusorahk, the latter attempted to send the monstrous Rahi away with a Kanohi Olmak. Still untrained in using Kanohi like the Olmak, Scotho accidentally created a portal that brought Fang Tooth back. The Shadow Panther attempted to attack Scotho, only to be sent away again by his mask. Fang Tooth then found himself in an alternate reality, one where time flowed faster than it did in his native universe. He was eventually found by that reality's Toa Moliki, who took him in and eventually gained Fang Tooth's trust. He remained in this universe for several years until he was brought back to Karda Nui when the Moliki of his reality was sending the Zusorahk away with the Olmak. The young Toa's inexperience with such a powerful Kanohi accidentally opened a portal that returned the prone Shadow Panther. Later, Fang Tooth defended Moliki from Makuta Frezako, his experiences in the alternate dimension having led Fang Tooth to adopting Moliki as his new master. He was swiftly defeated by the mutant Makuta, though was saved by Moliki who distracted him. After Verahk and his minions left, Fang Tooth traveled to the Toa's base, where he took the opportunity to rest. He was left behind with the Av-Matoran Neka in order to guard the base. Later, witnessed Shados awaken, who proceeded to attack Moliki and Scotho. However, Hydros quickly regained control of his body, prompting Fang Tooth to settle down. After the others returned, Fang Tooth and his masters were teleported to the Fortress of Ages. He was later gathered in the fortress' central chamber, and was accepted as a servant of the Society of Guardians. Society of Guardians He later witnessed Hydros' response to the unmasking of his female clone, Pyra. Weeks later, he, Moliki, Oksaki and Neka made their way to the fortress' infirmary to check up on Pyra, who had remained in a coma. However, upon entering, they discovered the chamber to be in ruins, and Pyra standing over the unconscious forms of Mersery and Hukzuke. Although he almost attacked the cloned Toa, Moliki managed to calm Pyra down before any harm could be done. However, an ill-timed comment from Kevtho startled Pyra, ans she accidentally teleported away. Moliki and Fang Tooth then began tracking her down, eventually locating her at the fortress' Olmak Generator. A massive battle then ensured, though Pyra later teleported again. The pair later discovered that Pyra had traveled to Zakaz via one of the fortress' dimensional portals, and he, Moliki, Hydros, and an alternative Zomahk were assigned to recover her. After arriving on the isle Hydros paired Fang Tooth with Zomahk, and together the pair began attempting to track Pyra down. They later discovered Moliki and Pyra under attack by Ventra and Osbek, and Fang Tooth swiftly went to the Toa's defense, pinning Ventra down. He was recalled by Moliki, and the group teleported to a different part of Zakaz. However, Ventra and Osbek later tracked them down and ambushed them. Fang Tooth stood guard over Pyra, though when Moliki was injured by Osbek, attempted to take the Skakdi down. Despite his best efforts, Fang Tooth was eventually defeated. He managed to recover, and joined in the battle that followed after Zevrahk and a platoon of Rahkshi arrived. After shattering the armor of a Rahkshi of Heat Vision, Fang Tooth was called to protect Pyra by Moliki, who was struggling to defeat Zevrahk. Tackling the Rahkshi fusion, Fang Tooth accompanied Pyra and Moliki across the battlefield in search of Zomahk. After finding him, Moliki attempted to use the alternate Makuta's Olmak Projector to take Pyra away, however, Zevrahk used his powers to damage the device, and then sent Zomahk reeling with a blast of heat vision. However, before he could capture the Toa, Hydros forced Zevrahk to the ground with a gust of wind, who instructed them to get to safety. Whilst Moliki used his Kadin to fly with Pyra, Fang Tooth followed them from the ground as they made their escape. When Pyra and Moliki were attacked by Zevrahk and his Rahkshi, Moliki instructed Fang Tooth to guard her whilst he dealt with Zevrahk's Rahkshi servants, who fused to form the Rahkshi Kaita Ze. When Moliki was pinned down by the Rahkshi fusion, Fang Tooth battered the creature off him, though was unfortunately injured by it. After recovering, Fang Tooth came to Moliki's aid, though the Rahkshi Kaita was drawn into an underground chasm by Hydros, who promptly sealed off the chasm. Whilst the group were discussing a plan of action, a bolt of lightning struck Hydros and Kazepza, and rendered them unconscious. The Rahkshi Kaita Ze then emerged from the ground, and restrained Moliki. Before Fang Tooth could act, he was injured by Zevrahk. He eventually managed to recover, and looked as Pyra battled and defeated Zevrahk. However, before they could attend to Pyra, the Rahkshi Kaita Ze attempted to attack Kazepza, though stopped by Pyra, who took the blast herself. Fang Tooth and Hydros then used their vision powers to destroy the creature before Zomahk arrived and returned the group to the Fortress of Ages. There, Fang Tooth remained by Moliki's side as he waited outside the Infirmary for news on Pyra's condition, eventually waking him from his sleep with his roar, when Hydros and Kazepza failed to do so. He was then permitted to see Pyra, who had recovered enough to talk with her rescuers; with Fang tooth pitching into the conversation to ensure his contribution to Pyra's recovery was recognized. When Mersery decreed Pyra needed her rest, Fang Tooth left the infirmary with Moliki. He later returned to the room when Pyra wished to reveal her new armor and announce her request to join the Society. Abilities and Traits Like all Shadow Panthers, Fang Tooth is a fierce predator with amazing hunting skills, great strength, and keen senses of hearing, smell, and night vision. Due to Verahk's experimentation, Fang Tooth also possesses the ability to fire bolts of non-Elemental Shadow energy from his eyes. His main weapons are his claws and saber-like teeth. Fang Tooth also possesses considerable intelligence for a Rahi, allowing him to understand basic commands. Appearances *''The Hydros Chronicles'' (First Appearance) *''Society of Guardians'' Category:Rahi Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Toa Hydros Category:Society of Guardians